


To Be Continued...

by bellahart



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bad Boy Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, F/M, Poor Betty Cooper, Sad, neard betty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellahart/pseuds/bellahart
Summary: a story of how one poor Betty and the destruction that is brought upon her life one faitful night.also this is only the begining and there is still a lot to go lol and i will update this when i have writtten more.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

It was the week before their last week of school began. As true to the conditions in Riverdale, the weather had been too wet, and this night was no exception. However, this particular Tuesday night, a fast blackening storm; it came without warning and with a rumble in its belly. Betty was driving home from the local library with her best friend, Veronica, in the passenger seat next to her. It has always been B and V, inseparable, attached a the hip. They had always been best friends, for as they or anyone else remembered. 

From the day that Betty could drive, she did. Betty goes everywhere, and Veronica has always been in the passenger seat. Veronica and Betty weren't just as close as sisters to each other, they were twins, soulmates if you will. They were the one person who was there for the other in their time of need; through every hardship, tear and smile, they were the one constant in others' lives. They were together through the storm, and this would be the storm that ultimately tore them apart.

The rain was belting down so hard against the windscreen that neither Betty nor Veronica could see a thing. Betty wanted to pull over and wait out the storm. Still, Veronica was already late for her curfew. She knew that her parents would be worried about her being in the blast; thus, she insisted that she continue. This was when things began to get tough. The storm was getting worse, and it was darker than black outside. The only things that could be seen were the faint light shining from the street lights and the car's headlights. Betty was beginning to fear more for their safety as she eased off the accelerator pedal. 

This was when it happened. The ute came around the corner. Betty didn't even notice it. It all happened so fast, and there was nothing she could have done. By the time the headlights shone in her eyes, it was too late to swerve. This was when they crashed. They hit head-on. Veronica side took the brunt of the impact. There was thunder roaring, glass breaking, and metal being crushed. There was a split second where Betty heard Veronica scream, but just like that, it was all over, and all Betty was immersed in was complete and utter black. 

The next light that reached her eyes were those of which were in the ambulance. Betty could hear the sirens, then she listened to the voices of the people working above her.<  
"What is your name?" "How old are you" "what happened?" "What is your blood type?" "Do you know where you are?"  
There were so many questions all coming at once. All Betty could do was scrunch her eyes and shake her hear, just wanting to sink further into the stony bed she was lying on. she knew she needed to talk. Yet, she was just so tired, so with one last heavy breath from the oxygen mask that was bound to her. and then, just like that, she fell back to sleep.


	2. chapter 2

It wasn't till a while later that Betty woke up again. This time she heard the sound of machines beeping and felt someone gripping her hand. The only person Betty hoped it would be was Veronica. But when she opened her eyes and finally got used to the blaring lights of the hospital, she realised it wasn't her best friend holding her hand; it was her mother. Betty knew this was a bad sign. She knew something was wrong. As she opened her eyes more, she looked around the room. There was her mother, her father and her sister. There was flowers and 'get well soon' balloons. She turned to her mother and began to moan. It was like with a click of her fingers, Alice Cooper began to cry. Not only did she weep, but she sobbed. 

"Verrr…" betty tried to speak, yet she couldn't due to her mouth being unbelievably dry. She was very quickly passed water to sip on. Whilst it was a struggle, she eventually sucked some water into her mouth. "mom?" Betty managed to get out, even though it was a struggle, "Veronica?" she questioned.   
"shh Betty, go to sleep; we'll talk when you wake up." and with that, Betty was back to the darkness of her mind, dreaming of all the horrible things that happened to her before she ended up here. 

THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

As Betty walked through Riverdale High's halls, she knew that this year would be like any that came before it. As she looked around, she began to notice more and more people staring at her, no doubt ably knowing what had happened to her just a few days prior. So Betty did was she always does, puts her chin down and walk as quickly as she could to her safe place, the library. 

The library was hers and Veronica's safe place, the spot where they were safe and comforted; a home where nothing else in the world could touch them. Now the area would be deserted, the laughter and light from their spot taken away. Now, in place of it, rain and cold fog. A place of that cold stormy night; rain coming down like a bucket being tipped out. This was no longer a safe place, it was a place of loss, sadness, and regret. 

When Betty got to their spot, someone else was there. Well not just someone, the notorious Jughead Jones. What the hell was he doing here? He's way too cool to be here ion the library, and not to mention the fact that he is reading a book. What is Betty supposed to do? She doesn't talk to guys like Jughead. She doesn't talk to guys. Yet, here one is, the most popular boy in school, and he is sitting in their spot. 

Betty knows that she can't confront him, so she just sits on the couch opposite him, praying that he notices and moves. Then, a few minutes later, he just lifts his head up and smiles at her. He doesn't say anything, he just simply looks at her. And just like that, the moments are gone, and he is staring back at the book in his hands. 

The look flusters betty. What is going on with her? She never acts like this around boys, and especially boys like Jughead. This isn't right, and she knows it. There must be something else going on. Probably a bit to see who can befriend the girl who's best friend just died first, then probably who can sleep with her. And she knows that this is something that she will never let happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little bit more of the forming firendship of betty and jughead. 
> 
> also if you wouldn’t mind leaving a kudos it would be greatly appreciated :)

Through her classes of the day, Betty could not get every image of Jughead Jones sitting opposite her, out of her head. It was all too consuming. One minute she was thinking about her best friend who she pretty much just killed, then she was thinking about the badest and hottest boy in school sitting across from her. And Betty wasn't nieve; she knew it meant something that Jughead of all people was seated across from her. I mean, after all, he rode a motorbike to school and wore leather jackets and had the sexiest hair with that awful god beanie that betty just couldn't get enough of. Betty knew that if she found him in her spot again, she would have to ask him to move.

But alas, the bell rang signalling the end of the school day. For most kids Betty's age, this would mean going to Pop's or each other's houses, but the Cooper residence was the last place betty wanted to be. So, as per usual, Betty headed to the school library to study, as she did every other day of every other year. She sat at her spot until the dreaded time of six o'clock rolled around.

But when she got to her spot, it was like a repeat of this morning; Jughead Jones was sitting there, and this time she was not just going to let him sit there in silence.   
"What are you doing here?" Betty asked as soon as she sat down.  
"Studying isn't that obvious?" He said with a sly smile that caused betty to scoff at his f-boy reaction.   
"do guys like you even study" she snapped back, hoping to piss him off. Yet, he just smiled and said:  
"While most of my friends don't study, I for one want to get out of this shitbox of a town, so I need to get good grades to get a scholarship somewhere." He said as he stared at her in the eyes and looked genuine. She knew that this must have been true, but why not just con his way into good grades? He has the most influence and power over everyone at the school, so why doesn't he just get someone else to do it for him?

However, this answer was enough for Betty for the moment. So she just put her head down for the moment and began with her homework for the day. It was about an hour later when Betty was halfway done with her math homework when she ran into a problem. Betty had never been very good at math, it was always Veronica's specialty. She had wanted to own her own fashion empire, and with that, she needed to be a good businesswoman and a wiz with numbers, so she was.

Betty began to spiral. She couldn't stop thinking about how much she missed Veronica at this very moment. That's why Jughead looked up. He saw Betty crying, and he knew what it must have been about. Everyone in the school had heard about the girl in their class who died, and he knew it was Betty's best friend. 

So with that, he got up and moved onto the couch next to betty. He was careful not to touch her, as he knew that might be a trigger, as he had many of his own. He just sat there and then after a few minutes grasped her hand. It was a slow and comforting gesture, and he could tell by the was that she squeezed his hand as a response and appreciated it. 

Betty knew that whatever was happening meant trouble. I mean sure he was there comforting her after her best friend had died less than a week go, but Betty was not good with people, let alone boys her age who could break her heart so easily. Betty knew that she had to proceed with caution and not let this boy, who was turning out to be quite lovely so far, too close to her, as she knew she could not lose another person she loved. 

Eventually, with some help from Jughead, Betty got her math homework finished. Jughead stayed in the seat next to her until they finally had to leave because the library closed. Jughead insisted he walk Betty home, and honestly, it made Betty a bit giddy, she had never had a boy walk her home before. However, this was a bittersweet feeling, because she knew that her mother would be angry with this as Jughead was a serpent. Alice despised them, but she knew that the beating would be worth it as she may be able to keep this feeling going for a short while longer.


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know that this took me awhile to write, but i am still not happy with how it turned out ... but hopefully you guys enjoy it. and please let me know what you think!!

As they approached the Cooper house, Betty saw her mother in the front room, and she knew something terrible was going to happen. Betty and Alice rarely ever spoke, and when they did, it was just Alice telling her how fat she was, or how ugly, or even the fact that she wouldn't amount to anything. A beating always followed the harsh words if she had not received one prior that is. 

Alice Cooper was conscientious, however. She always made sure to inflict pain upon Betty in places that could be covered up by clothing. Unless of course it was summer that had Betty secluded to her home walls, and Alice would become relentless. The unfortunate thing was that Betty had gotten used to the beatings that she learnt to block it out. It was like she turned her brain off the moment it started, and it only came back on when she was in the safety of her room, behind her locked door. 

Betty was still surprised that Alice had allowed her to keep the lock on her door all this time, but she thought that deep down, Alice knew she needed a place to escape and be safe. When Betty was younger, Alice was the best mom. She was head of the PTA, was always taking Betty to her different sporting commitments, and mostly she was just there for Betty. If she fell, Alice would be there to kiss her injures better; Alice made her chicken noodle soup when she was sick; Alice was indeed the best mother she could ask for.

However, it all changed when Hal, Betty's father, left them and took her older sister, Polly, with him. Of course, it was not by force, Polly had chosen to go with their father; and if she was older and knew better, Betty would have as well. 

At first, Betty liked having Alice all to herself. She became an even more devoted parent to Betty, always encouraging her to do better. Still, then it changed from promoting to demanding, and when she didn't meet expectation, she would get hit. Betty thought it was standard, that all kids her age were pushed this way to be the best they could be when she met Veronica. They were both in the library, studying when they began to talk. This was when betty was told by Veronica, that it was not normal for a child to be hit by their mother or father. 

This was the beginning of betty's life as she knew it. Betty would ask Veronica for advice on all sorts of things to do with families. In return, betty would help Veronica with her studies. She ensured Veronica kept up with her parents' expectations to ensure she did not endure the same fate as Betty. 

"So I guess this is goodbye for tonight then," Jughead said as they reached the path that leads to Betty's front door.  
"So it seems to be," Betty replied, offering nothing more.  
"I'll see you tomorrow morning in the library Betty" and with that Jughead walked off like dropping her off had been no inconvenience. But, betty knew that he lived on the other side of town, which was very much opposite the way he was heading. Betty knew that she shouldn't say such personal business about him, but she knew everyone at their small school. It was something that she and Veronica had talked about frequently. They knew many people's business because people would speak freely when they were around them as people figured who both were going to tell; which was very accurate as of the only people they said of the school secrets were each other. 

After a couple more minutes, Betty finally worked up the courage to slowly begin her walk to her hell. When she finally opened the rotten red door, she saw that Alice was nowhere to be seen. Betty took that opportunity to quickly grab something from the kitchen and rush up to her room. Alice's odd to not be in her chair by the fireplace, waiting for Betty to arrive home and question her about her day, then ask if she has received any grades back. But in the end, Betty boiled it down to it just being her first day of school, and Alice knowing there wouldn't be much to report. 

As Betty locked the door to her room, she walked across the plush beige carpet, to her window. She intends to close it as she did not want to attract the attention of the redheaded playboy from next door. Yet, when she looked across, she noticed the beanie-wearing boy from earlier. He was without his leather jacket and flannel shirt. He was simply in a red cotton shirt and plaid pants. Betty watched for longer than she anticipated too and even saw him shed his grey grown and lay down on what she assumed to be a mattress in the floor. Then, just like that, the light turned off, and Betty closed the curtain and hastily rushed away from the window.


End file.
